


Двойник

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Данте пробует поцеловать его, но губы безответны и холодны.Что ж, хотя бы здесь сходство с Вергилием налицо.
Relationships: Dante/Doppelganger
Kudos: 3





	Двойник

У доппельгангера много преимуществ как у инструмента. Удвоить собственные усилия в бою бывает очень полезно, хоть и отнимает много сил.

Данте одиноко, поэтому этот инструмент с ним теперь почти что двадцать четыре на семь. Он призывает его, когда нечем заняться (Данте всегда нечем заняться, заказов нет уже давно). В бою двойник повторяет движения, но вне боя он просто… он просто есть. Он дышит вслед за Данте, хоть ему и не нужно, и от призрачного присутствия рядом Данте все же немного легче воспринимать реальность.

Или он врет себе, что легче.

Еще хуже легче становится, когда Данте додумывается коснуться доппельгангера, попробовать его на ощупь, и рука сама поднимается к его лицу, вплетается в волосы и зачесывает их назад слитным движением.

Доппельгангер просто смотрит, даже не моргая. Данте вглядывается в пустые холодные глаза, чертит линии расслабленных бровей, окидывает взглядом зачесанные назад пряди, и образ так сильно похож, но в то же время его так недостаточно.

Данте думается: это нездорово — и он отзывает двойника.

Надолго его не хватает, и он повторяет то же самое на следующий же день, тлея от бездонной тоски. У Данте нет похожего синего плаща в гардеробе, но синюю кофту он находит без проблем.

Более похоже не стало, но у Данте нет больше ничего, кроме реплики-пустышки.

Данте больно.

Данте пробует поцеловать его, но губы безответны и холодны.

Что ж, хотя бы здесь сходство с Вергилием налицо.


End file.
